A flareon's love story
by angelroe
Summary: A first-person story of a flareon and his relationship with a glaceon.


I remember the first time I met her. I was mated with a furret, and the furret wanted to give her some hallucinogenic berries. Naturally she rejected them, since she didn't know either of us, and on top of that, she was still an eevee. I completely ignored her when she left. I can only say that I ended up loving her more than I ever thought possible. But don't get me wrong, by saying that I ended up loving her more than I expected, I mean that I didn't know I was gonna end up as her mate. I don't think she was expecting a flareon to be her mate either, especially after she evolved into a glaceon. Sure, we were both from the same genus, but any other pokemon would agree that type difference is still an unavoidable issue, since you have to be especially careful when you are around your mate. One sneeze and she would melt. But the main reason why I never expected to become her mate is because she was my best friend up until we became lovers.

Well, anyways, we are not together anymore. She was simply not my type. I couldn't stand being with her anymore. She is so fragile, like ice, so easy to hurt, so proper, so shy, so quiet, so unlike me. I am rash, bold, intense, spontaneous, destructive at times, impulsive, benevolent, but when angered, very aggressive, like a wildfire, and I like to get problems solved in the fastest, most direct way possible, and what better way to get my love problem solved other than by directly telling her that I didn't want her anymore? She held me back. I am a fire-type. That fact not only applies to the fact that I can breathe fire and that my body temperature is higher than your average normal-type. It also means that I am driven by the fire that sprouts from mutual love. I am constantly in need of attention of a lover. I might flirt with people at times, but that does not mean that I want to mate them, it is merely a way to satisfy my hunger for love. My everlasting desire to say, "I love you," to someone and have him or her reply in the same way. Glace was not like that. She did say "I love you" back every time I told her, but she never told me she loved me just for the sake of reassuring me she did. We were so close, but at the same time so distant. She was simply not my type.

I felt like an ass after telling her I didn't love her anymore. I told her in the nicest way possible, but even though I still wanted her to be my friend, she distanced herself from me, which made me feel like I did something incredibly wrong. Maybe I did do something incredibly wrong, but it wasn't because I ended our relationship, it was because I became her mate in the first place. I felt bad for her, and that was and has always been my problem when mating someone. I don't want anyone to feel abandoned, and when I see that someone lacks the love that I constantly crave, I pair up with that pokemon, and when that pokemon doesn't please me, I break the special bond, and we become very distant friends afterwards (if you can even call it "friends"). So far no one has been able to satisfy me as a mate. There is simply not enough chemistry to keep me wanting to be with someone, and Glace was no exception.

But maybe I am wrong. Maybe she didn't say she loved me very often because she was so shy. Maybe I didn't love her enough. Maybe she thought she was not good enough to be with me. Maybe I got too desperate and left her too quickly. Maybe she was just inexperienced and didn't know how to love back. I don't know what was going through her head then, and I certainly don't know what is going on through her head now. All I can do is say what made me love her so much, and what made me leave her after four months of being mates.

Even though she was not perfect, even though she was too quiet, even though she didn't show much love, even though we were so different, even though I wanted to desperately stop being her mate because I was so dissatisfied, I regret leaving her. I regret not giving her a second chance. I have never come to love anyone the way I loved Glace. She was the closest thing to perfect I've ever had, yet, my stubbornness drove me to leave her and seek someone better. And here I am, all alone with no one to love.


End file.
